


Letters

by Crashdiamond



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Army, Army Bucky Barnes, Art Geek!Steve, Artist!Steve, F/M, Military, Natasha AU, Natasha is in the 40s, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, Soldier Bucky Barnes, and she’s just as spicy, buckynat - Freeform, coney island au, marvel AU, pre-Hydra!Bucky Barnes, pre-serum!Steve, pre-war Steve Rogers, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashdiamond/pseuds/Crashdiamond
Summary: It’s the summer of 1939. There’s a constant risk of being drafted for the war. Bucky falls for a hotheaded redhead who’s just as smart and cynical as he is, and he can’t get enough of talking to her every day. But when he gets drafted, writing letters to her is the only thing that keeps him sane.“What’s got you so hellbent on this summer, Buck?” Steve asked, curious as to why his friend was so excited.“We’re 20 this year, Stevie. Next year, we turn into adults and we’re expected to have actual responsibilities. We’ve gotta go out with a bang this summer, and make it the best.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So because I’m a terrible planner, I’m just taking this sucker one day at a time and rolling with it. Thanks for reading!

Bucky waltzed through Coney Island with his best friend, Steve, at his side. They had always loved coming here as kids. Well, Bucky did. He also got a kick out of Steve forcing himself to go on so many rides, that he’d get sick. Steve just enjoyed spending time with his friend. 

The two had known each other since they were about 9 or 10 years old. Steve was once again getting picked on by a group of boys who were much bigger than him. This wasn’t exactly uncommon, seeing as how most 7 year old girls were bigger than him. 

Bucky was on his way home from school when he witnessed the altercation and stepped in. 

  
  


_ “Hey! Why don’t you losers pick on someone your own size?” He taunted, ready to fight any of them that came his way.  _

_ The kid who appeared to be the leader of the group of bullies stepped back, causing his boys to stop. He leisurely walked over to Bucky, attempting to crack his knuckles as a fear tactic. _

_ “And who would that be?  _ You? _ ” The boy sneered.  _

_ His gang broke out in laughter behind them. Bucky tilted his head to the side, almost as if he was contemplating the question. He nodded and planted his feet on the ground, ready to stabilize himself if he was attacked. _

_ The leader gave a nod that lasted far too long, acting as a distraction. He lurched forward and threw a punch towards Bucky, which he easily avoided. Bucky swung his leg out, drop-kicking the boy right below the knee, causing his legs to buckle. The snotty leader dropped to the concrete, letting out a grunt. He looked up at Bucky with wide, doe-like eyes. He hadn’t been expecting him to fight back. _

_ “Come on, then. Get up.” Bucky teased. _

_ He stayed right where he was, cowering. Bucky looked at the other boys, who still had their hands on Steve.  _

_ “Who’s next?” He asked.  _

_ They dropped Steve immediately, hightailing it down the street. The leader stammered out sounds that barely sounded like words as he forced himself up and bolted after his gang. Bucky brushed himself off and approached the scrawny kid lying on the concrete. He extended him a hand. _

_ “Are you alright?” Bucky asked. _

_ Steve took Bucky’s hand, allowing him to help him up and pull him to his feet. He tried to look over-confident, but he also looked incredibly nervous. His paranoia could only sprout ideas against his newfound hero, that maybe he was going to beat him up, too.  _

_ “Y-yeah, I’m good. Just shaken, is all.” He said, dusting himself off.  _

_ “What’s your name?” Bucky asked, walking alongside the smaller boy.  _

_ “Steve Rogers. You?” _

_ “James Buchanan Barnes,” he answered, always proud to tell people his full name. _

_ “What kind of fancy, proper name is Buchanan? Sounds like someone who comes from royalty.” Steve jabbed.  _

_ The two boys laughed. _

_ “I’m just gonna call you Bucky.” _

_ They walked home, making smalltalk and occasionally bantering. They figured out that they didn’t live that far from each other, either. As they reached Steve’s apartment building, the events in the alley came back up. _

_ “I could’ve gotten out of that, y'know. You didn’t need to risk getting hurt or something.” Steve claimed. _

_ Bucky scoffed. _

_ “Yeah, in a body bag, maybe. Those guys were like, twice your size.” _

_ Steve rolled his eyes and shoved Bucky’s shoulder, not that it did much.  _

_ “Shut up, jerk.” He said, a wide grin plastered on his face.  _

_ “Whatever, punk. You know I’m right.”  _

  
  


And the rest was history. The two had basically been inseparable ever since. Their families would spend holidays together, migrating between households for Thanksgiving dinner, Christmas present exchanges, and various other annual events. Today, the boys were celebrating the first real day of summer. It was hot outside and they were both craving some excitement. 

They had already ridden the Cyclone two or three times, and Steve was starting to turn a little green. The mixture of heat and a rollercoaster  _ probably  _ isn’t the greatest combination. 

“You doing alright, pal? D’ya need to sit down somewhere?” Bucky offered, slightly concerned for his friend. 

He knew just how poor Steve’s health was, and he knew that Steve tried not to let it stop him from attempting to live his life as a normal teenager. Steve waved him off.

“I’ll be fine. I could probably do with some water right about now, though.” He said, shuffling over towards a public drinking fountain. 

Once Steve cooled down a bit, the two bounced ideas off of each other for what to do next. 

“You hungry?” Bucky asked. “We could grab some hotdogs and find a nice bench to sit at.”

Steve shrugged. 

“Not really all that hungry, maybe later.” 

Bucky nodded his agreement. They were quiet for a moment while they walked around. A shit-eating grin took over Bucky’s face.

“We could go ride the Cyclone again.”

Steve shoved him before the words even left his mouth, causing Bucky to erupt with laughter. The two picked and poked at each other for a few moments before the smaller boy had an idea. 

“Hey, Buck, there’s an art museum a couple of blocks away. We could go check that out,” Steve suggested. “And it’s air conditioned.” 

The mention of cooler temperatures caused Bucky’s ears to perk up. He agreed and they made their way towards the museum. Steve rambled on and on about paintings that were held there.

“There’s a particular artist at this museum that I love seeing. Rubenstein. He has a small little shack on West 15th Street. The man is crazy talented.” 

Bucky grinned, watching his friend’s face light up as he spoke. Steve was incredibly passionate about art, his and others that he admired. 

“Nah, I’d bet that you’re a better artist than he is, Stevie.” He said.

Steve puffed out a little laugh and shook his head, a small blush rising to his cheeks. He was always so weird about compliments towards his art. 

“I appreciate the sentiment, Buck, but this man’s work is pure genius. My sketches are merely mediocre compared to him.” 

They approached the museum and entered the building. As they walked in, Bucky looked towards the front desk, where there was usually a clerk to greet them and welcome them to the museum. The chair was empty. The two boys shrugged and continued their trek through the museum.

Steve stopped at every individual piece, admiring the craftsmanship and detail that went into each one. Bucky would ask the occasional question, usually because he didn’t understand the meanings of them at first. 

“Are you enjoying the art, boys?” 

Steve and Bucky whipped around at the sound of a feminine voice. A beautiful redhead with an employee name badge that read  _ Natasha  _ stood behind them, with a small smile on her face.

Bucky grinned.

“Enjoying the view of the masterpiece in front of me, doll.”

The girl grinned as she crossed her arms, ready to play whatever game Bucky had planned.

“Easy, tiger. I was referring to the ones being held up on the wall.” 

“I could hold you up against a wall anytime, darlin’.” 

She scoffed, but the smile never left her face. 

“That’s an interesting piece you’re admiring, there,” she said, nodding at the painting behind him. 

Bucky turned around for a moment to glance at it again. He read the nameplate underneath it, causing his lip to quirk up a bit. 

“You’re a fan of Rubenstein?” He asked, feigning shock. 

She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Not many people appreciate him as much as others. Most people prefer Pollock or Warhol.” She countered.

“They’re both good, I’ll give them that, but this man is a  _ genius. _ ” 

Steve’s jaw dropped as Bucky spewed everything he had told him on the way here.

“Rumor has it, he’s got a little shack just off of West 15th Street,” Bucky recited, soaking in the amusement from the girl and the shock from Steve. 

“Hm. Charming  _ and _ educated. You got a name, hotshot?” Natasha inquired.

He grinned, fetching a napkin and a loose pen out of his pocket. He scribbled on the napkin for a moment and then handed it to Natasha, folding it in the process. 

“My friends call me Bucky, but you can call me any time.” He teased, with a smirk on his face. 

She gingerly accepted the brown paper product and opened it, revealing that he did, in fact, jot down his number on it. She huffed out a laugh and shook her head, amused by his pickup line.

“Maybe I will. Enjoy the rest of the museum, boys.” She stated, turning on her heel and walking away, winking at Bucky before she left.

There was a silent moment between the two boys before either one of them had a coherent thought. 

“Hold me up, Stevie, I’m swooning,” he joked, playfully falling back and expecting Steve to catch him. 

He caught himself in time, knowing fully well that Steve wouldn’t be able to catch him and survive. Steve swatted him on the arm.

“I can’t believe you just did that, Buck!” Steve yelped.

Bucky shrugged. 

“I knew you wouldn’t have been able to catch me, it was just a joke.”

Steve scoffed. 

“Not that, you idiot. Telling that girl all of that stuff that I told you! What’re you gonna do if she calls you and wants to talk about something  _ other than  _ one singular Rubenstein piece?”

That stopped Bucky in his tracks. He turned to Steve and gripped his shoulders. 

“Oh my god, Stevie, how am I gonna be able to keep this act up? I don’t know squat about art!” He panicked, just now realizing what he had gotten himself into.

Steve sighed.

“Just be honest with her. If you’re trying to take her out, she’ll have to see the real you eventually.”


	2. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An answered question with a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter than the last but I hope y’all enjoy! Lotta dialogue.

Natasha walked away from the two boys with a slight smile on her face. It had been a good minute since a guy could actually catch her interest with pickup lines as cheesy as his.

_ Bucky _ was his name.

She looked down at the napkin in her hand, smiling again as she recalled the events in her head. The things he had said to her would make most girls blush in embarrassment and shock, but she knew how to remain level headed. She delicately folded up the napkin and slipped it in her pocket, not wanting to lose it. Perhaps she would call him later.

She returned to her desk at the front of the museum, where her manager was awaiting her arrival. 

After getting chewed out in a joking manner, Natasha continued her shift as normal, occasionally slipping her hand into her pocket just to make sure that Bucky’s wadded up napkin was still there. She had an extra pep in her step as she walked home. 

  
  
  
  


Steve and Bucky spent the rest of their day poking fun at each other, eating hot dogs, and walking the three mile stretch of Coney Island. Summer days like this were their favorite kind of days, ones that they’d always look back on and laugh about the following summer.

The boys walked home together, reminiscing about the summers before and how this one had to be the best one yet. 

“What’s got you so hellbent on this summer, Buck?” Steve asked, curious as to why his friend was so excited.

“We’re 20 this year, Stevie. Next year, we turn into adults and we’re expected to have actual responsibilities. We’ve gotta go out with a bang this summer, and make it the best.” 

Bucky had a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. The grin on his face hid the anxiety in his eyes. Everyone around here knew what happened once a young man turned 18.

He would be at risk for being drafted for the war.

Bucky knew that Steve would never be at risk for that, due to his poor and steadily declining health issues, but he was. Bucky was always the top in his class as far as athleticism. He even took up boxing on the side, just to help gain a bit of muscle. 

They finally reached Steve’s building.

“Alright, what’s the next plan of action for this summer?” Steve interrogated.

Bucky shrugged and thought for a moment.

“I don’t know yet, but I’ll call you up when I think of something,” he said, sorting through the ideas in his mind.

“Not if that redhead calls you first.” Steve teased, referring to the girl that had his best friend swooning hours before.

Bucky grinned and looked down at his shoes, as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Shut up, punk. Get inside before you catch another life-threatening cold,” he said, jokingly shoving his friend.

He always took multiple opportunities to make light of his friends’ ever-declining health. Jokes aside, it was one of the few things that scared Bucky more and more every day. He just didn’t want Steve to know how much it terrified him, it was probably scary enough for his friend as it is.

“Whatever, jerk. Night.” Steve said, waving as he turned around and walked into his apartment building. 

Bucky waved back and started on his own trek home, which was only a few blocks down from his best friend. He thought about that girl again.

_ Natasha.  _

Her smile made his stomach do backflips. She was a beautiful dame, but she seemed to be different than most of the other girls he put time into. She was smart and witty, not just some airhead that would hang off of his arm for the night. 

It didn’t take long for him to get to his own building, and the walk felt even shorter as he was lost in his own thoughts. He walked through his front door, greeting his mother and sister on the way in. He made his way down to his bedroom and stripped off the clothes he wore today, getting ready for bed.

As he lay down, he was once again lost in his thoughts about the beautiful girl at the art museum. He wondered if she was actually going to call him.

  
  
  


Two days later, his question was answered. 

He was in his family’s apartment alone, on a late Saturday morning. Rebecca had soccer practice, so both she and their mother were gone. He was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in his lap when the phone rang. 

He sighed, setting his breakfast on the coffee table in front of him and getting up from the old couch. He shuffled over to the ringing landline, his socks making a scruffy noise against the carpeted floors. He cleared his throat before picking up the receiver. 

“Barnes residence.” He announced, with a sigh towards the end. 

“Hey, I’m looking for Bucky?” A feminine voice on the other side spoke.

He perked up at the sound of his name. The only person that ever called for him was Steve. Occasionally, Sarah Rogers would call if Steve was sick and she needed help taking care of him, but this was a new voice.

“Speaking. Who is this?” 

“Well, I was hoping you wouldn’t forget about me so quickly, hotshot. It’s Nat, from the museum.  _ Natasha.”  _ She spoke, coolness in her voice. 

A soft smile broke out onto Bucky’s face. He leaned against the kitchen wall, phone propped up on his shoulder.

“Now, what kind of fool would I be if I forgot about a beautiful young woman such as yourself?” He said, trying not to let his nerves show.

So far, so good. Bucky typically never had issues with girls, he was smooth as hell and he knew it. But he seemed to almost fumble over his words when it came to Natasha. 

“Depends on your definition of fool, I suppose.” She laughed. 

“Only a fool for you, doll.” 

She grinned as he pulled out all the stops for pickup lines. She was very intrigued by the charmer on the other end of the call.

“So, is  _ Bucky _ just a nickname or is that what’s actually written on your birth certificate?”

Bucky huffed out a laugh.

“Why, are you doing a background check on me?” He joked. “But no, my first name is actually James.  _ Bucky _ came from my middle name, Buchanan, courtesy of Steve.”

She nodded, before realizing that he wouldn’t know that she did. 

“I’m assuming that Steve is the friend you were with at the museum?”

“That’s him, hard to miss.”

They bantered back and forth for a few moments before Bucky cleared his throat. 

“So listen, Nat,” he began, trying the nickname out. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

Natasha smirked and pondered for a moment, leaving the line silent. Bucky’s heart rate quickened briefly as she paused. 

“I suppose I could make time in my busy schedule for you,  _ James.  _ What did you have in mind?”

Chills went down his spine. He loved the way his birth name rolled off of her tongue. He hated going by James, but honestly, she could call him whatever she wanted to. 

“I was thinking maybe we could grab a bite to eat and then maybe go see a picture afterwards, if you’re not tired of me by then. What d’ya think?”

“I’d like that.” She said, sweetly. 

“Could you pencil me in for around 7 o’clock?” He cracked, as if he was making an appointment with a physician. 

“You’re in luck, my last 7 o’clock just cancelled on me. Would you care to meet me at Kaiser Park, then?”

“I’ll meet you at the ends of the earth, if that’s what you wanted.” Bucky said, laying on the charm.

Natasha sighed, exasperated by his constant flirtations.

“Are you this cheesy with every girl that you talk to?” 

“Only with the ones that catch my attention like you do,” he answered honestly. 

“Alright, hotshot. I’ll see you tomorrow night, then.” Natasha said, her grin audible in her voice. 

“See you tomorrow night.” 

The line was silent for a moment, and then it went dead. Bucky hung up the receiver and leaned up against the wall, letting out a sigh. He slid down the wall and sat down on the floor.

  
  
  



	3. Family Matters

There was this odd feeling in Bucky’s stomach all day. He wouldn’t call it butterflies, no. Maybe just, nerves? It had been a minute since he’s been out on a proper date with a pretty dame, considering most of his time either went towards working or hanging out and taking care of Steve. This wasn’t to imply that he didn’t have any luck with women, girls were flirting with him all the time. He was just usually busy. Thankfully, today, it was just work.

Just before graduating from high school, Bucky had managed to land himself a part time job at a family owned auto shop down the road from his apartment building. His dad had worked at a shop similar to this, and was always working on some sort of project. Before he passed away, Bucky was following his father around like a lost puppy, picking up on all of his tips and tricks for working on cars, so having a job like this made him feel slightly sentimental. Not that he would ever admit that out loud, of course. 

His dad had passed away when he was 14. It was some sort of accident at Camp Lehigh, but he didn’t know the specifics. At some point, his mother had tried telling him what had happened, but his teenage mind didn’t want to comprehend that sort of image of his father, so he blocked it out. Working on cars was just a way for him to feel close with his dad. 

He was on his routinely walk to work, the idea of the date still fresh on his mind. He walked into the shop and nodded in greeting at his boss.

“Barnes! Punch in, son, we’ve got a lot of work today,” he said. 

He approached the time clock and punched in before depositing his belongings into his locker. After getting situated, he joined the men he worked with out on the floor and assessed the vehicle in front of him.

Once again, he let his mind drift as he thought about his upcoming date tomorrow night. Supposedly, a new picture just came out last week.  _ The Wizard of Oz. _ He’d heard the title before, his theory was that it was another book he was assigned to read in school, but didn’t. Apparently it was a good film, maybe he’d offer if Natasha wanted to go see that one tomorrow night. The thought of the girl made his mind race. He didn’t really know her too well, but that’s what makes it exciting. In his mind, she could be anybody. She could be one of those prim and proper girls that turned her nose up at blue collar workers like him. She could be a rebellious girl that ran away from home at the age of 15 and became emancipated.

_ Whoever she was,  _ Bucky decided,  _ she would be uniquely  _ her. 

His shift went by rather quickly, filled with back-and-forth banter from his coworkers, finicky cars with a plethora of problems, and occasional barked-out orders from his boss. Before he knew it, the time neared six o’clock and the day was over. 

“Get on out of here, boys. Have a good night, the lot of you.” Their boss hollered. 

He was a nice enough guy, didn’t really get too close to anyone at the shop. Just simple business relationships. 

He retraced his footsteps home, passing by Steve’s apartment in the process. He noticed a small, boy-ish figure perched on the cement stoop. He looked both ways before crossing the street and meeting up with his friend. 

“What’s got you so down in the dumps, Stevie?” Bucky asked, popping a squat next to his best friend. 

Steve jolted out of his train of thought, spooked by Bucky’s sudden appearance. Whatever he was so lost about had him long gone, the smaller boy was usually so aware of his surroundings. He had to be prepared to book it and run just in case trouble came looking for him. 

“Jesus, Buck, you scared me,” he started. Bucky chuckled. “But no, it’s nothing serious. Just the same old Rogers household soap opera drama.” 

The taller boy stared at his friend in silence, urging the other boy to go on. Steve sighed.

“It’s just that, most of the time, Ma is struggling to cover the bills, y’know? And most places won’t hire a guy like me. I just want to be able to help her, Buck.”

Bucky sighed. Most of their financial issues were caused by their lack of income and surplus of hospital visits due to Steve’s health. 

“Steve, you and I both know it’ll be difficult for you to get a job that contains a decent amount of physical labor.” 

“I know, but I just want to be able to do  _ something. _ I can’t help but beat myself up about how many issues I have related to my health.” Steve said, sounding defeated. 

“There’s no need to beat  _ yourself  _ up, everyone else in the neighborhood already does it for you, punk.” Bucky joked. 

He had hoped it was lighthearted enough to make his friend smile. Thankfully, it worked. The corners of Steve’s lips quirked up as he rested his chin on his hand, which was currently being supported by his boney knee. 

“Remind me again why I’m friends with you?” Steve jabbed.

Bucky laughed and wrapped his right arm around his friends’ shoulder, pulling him in for a side hug. 

“Because I’m such a charming young man and you just adore me.” He gloated, not meaning a single word he said.

“If I didn’t know any better, Buck, I’d say you’re a little light in your loafers and you’re trying to hit on me,” Steve cracked.

Bucky threw his head back and let out a very loud laugh. 

“You caught me, Stevie. How’d you know I had a thing for skinny blondes?” He retorted, elbowing his friend in the ribs. He wiped a stray tear from his eye.

“Thought you had a thing for leggy redheads.” 

Bucky shoved Steve lightly, causing the smaller boy to bust out in laughter.

“Shut up, punk. You act like she’s the only dame I’ve ever spoken to.” 

“I know she’s not, but you had quite the extra pep in your step after the museum. Did she ever call you?” Steve pondered.

Bucky offered a sheepish grin and looked down at his shoes. He gave a slight nod as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s great, Buck! Did you ask her out?” 

“I did, we’re gonna go see a film and get some grub tomorrow night.”

Steve nodded and clapped a hand onto Bucky’s shoulder.

“Good for you, man. Hey listen, I think I’m gonna head in for the night. I came out here to clear my head a bit, I don’t want Ma to think I’ve gone missing or something.” 

Bucky chuckled at the idea of Sarah Rogers throwing a fit as soon as his best friend walked through his front door. 

“May wanna get to it, pal,” he said. “I’ve seen the wrath of your mom and it’s nightmare fuel.”

On that note, the boys called it a night, laughing at the familiarity of Steve’s mom going into high orbit because she was worried about her son.

Bucky made his way home, finishing his route from work. He walked into his family’s apartment, practically being on autopilot as he interacted with his family. Some things never changed, and he was okay with that. His mother and sister were just about done setting the table for supper, and he would soon join them. As if she could read his mind, his mother snapped at him before he could pull a chair out and sit down.

“James, you better not think twice about sitting at my dinner table before washing up.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and gave his mother a smile, striding back into the kitchen and sanitizing his hands. It only took a brief moment, and then he was back at the table, searching his mother’s face for permission. She gave a nod and they all sat down. Rebecca gave a quick prayer over the food before they ate, holding her family’s hands. 

The Barnes family talked over their meal, discussing various topics like Bucky’s job, Rebecca’s soccer practice, old stories that Winnifred had collected over the years, and everything else in between. Bucky would occasionally do something silly, like slurping his green beans up like pasta, just to get his sister to laugh. It would usually result in getting a disappointed look from their mother, and a kind reminder not to play with their food.

Their family evening ended shortly after, with Bucky washing the dishes and Rebecca drying them. His younger sister would often complain about how much she hated drying the dishes, and suggested they should switch. Bucky barked out a laugh. 

“Yeah, right, kiddo. You’re too short, you can’t reach the sink correctly. You’d end up splashing around all kinds of soap and water all over the kitchen,” he joked. “And I’d still be the one who would have to clean that mess up.” 

Rebecca laughed and swatted her brother’s arm with the damp dish towel. His posture straightened and a devilish look overcame his face. 

“Oh, you’re in for it now, kiddo.” 

He ran his hands under the faucet, drenching them with tap water. Rebecca took off running to the other side of the small kitchenette, knowing what fate awaited her. Bucky’s long legs enabled him to catch her rather easily as he wiped his hands across the back of her shirt. 

“Look at what I’ve done, I seem to have lost that towel I was gonna use! I guess I’ll just have to dry my hands elsewhere!” He narrated, eliciting giggles and squeals from his sister. 

They horsed around until they were both giggling messes on the floor, worn out from the excitement. The two cleaned up the kitchen, said goodnight to their mother, and went their separate ways into their own rooms.

Bucky crawled into bed that night tired from his long day, but excitement bubbled in his chest as he remembered the plans he had waiting for him tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo another chapter! Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving kudos <3 any bookmarks, kudos or comments make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside


End file.
